Revival of the House of Mouse
by civilwarrose
Summary: The Toontown nightclub has been closed for years, until Prince Naveen buys the property for Mickey Mouse. Meanwhile, Jafar has his own neighboring hangout, the Villains are in conflict, and Queen Grimhilde cooks up a plan to destroy the heroes. Characters from Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, and Princess and the Frog feature mainly.
1. Chapter 1

**Revival of the House of Mouse, a Disney Fanfiction**

_Disney owns all copywrighted characters._

Chapter 1- Renovation

Mickey, Minnie, and and Donald stood in the old abandoned building, examining the faded walls, the plaster falling from the ceiling, and the moldy, smelly carpet. Mickey and Minnie agreed that the job would be quite a vast undertaking, but were optimistic.

"Boy, oh boy," squawked Donald, shaking his head. "This place looks awful! Somebody wants to buy it?"

"The Prince of Maldonia. Our new benefactor, folks! He's on his way right now!" Mickey replied, looking at his iPhone. Naveen had just texted him that his limo was just a few blocks away, stuck in traffic.

"Another Prince?" asked Minnie. "Let me guess, he's good looking, rich, charming, and his wife's image can be found in every toy aisle in the world wearing a sparkling tiara and pastel ball gown."

"Well, yes but-" Mickey tried to interject.

"That's fantastic! What color scheme does she wear?"

"Light green, I think..."

"Perfect!" squealed Minnie, excited. She took out her own Iphone, and immediately clicked on her Bowtique site. "I have just the bow for her! I just have to show her my new line, these fabrics are guaranteed not to wrinkle-"

"Minnie, she's not coming yet. Heh, heh." Mickey chuckled good naturedly at his wife's constant lookout for customers to purchase her bows. "Naveen is bringing Aladdin and Genie with him! He was out for a night on the town with those two!" he added.

"Is Jasmine coming?" asked Minnie, visions of aquamarine-studded, pastel teal hairbows in her mind.

"No, just boys' night out." Mickey rushed outside where a shiny white limousine pulled to the door and stopped. The driver was a very familiar, large blue skinned fellow wearing a chauffeur's uniform. He got out and greeted Mickey with a huge grin.

"Genie!" Mickey exclaimed. "Good to see you!"

"Mickey, my old pal! Slap me some skin! Ha ha!" Genie and Mickey high fived each other.

"Whoa, excuse my manners." said Genie. "Allow me to assist our fabulous new benefactor..." Genie opened the limousine door with a flourish- "Prince Naveen of Maldonia!"

The tall, dark and handsome prince stepped out of the limo, flashing Mickey, Minnie and Donald a wide white grin. He was followed by another Disney Prince, a lean, wide-eyed young fellow with thick black hair and a white Arabian prince's uniform.

"Guess I'm just chopped hummus, now, huh, Genie?" he piped up behind Naveen.

"Oh Al, come here," Genie said warmly, grabbing Aladdin's head in his huge blue arm in a half-hug. "Say hello to the old Mouse-ka-Doodle!"

"Hi, Mickey! Long time no see!" greeted the prince of Agrabah.

"Hello Aladdin!" greeted Mickey. "And Naveen, it is great to finally meet you face to face instead of online."

"Same here, Mr. Mouse," said Naveen cordially, shaking Mickey's hand. "Now let us go in and check out the property. I am willing to fund its entire renovation for the brand new House of Mouse. And is this your lovely wife? I am thrilled to meet you, Mrs. Mouse. Or do you prefer Minnie?" Naveen asked her, his charming smile making Minnie blush.

"Minnie is just fine," replied Minnie. Naveen took her gloved hand and kissed it, while Minnie looked to be in seventh heaven. Mickey's good mood slipped a few notches.

"He's a Prince, don't be like that," Minnie told her disgruntled husband under her breath. "Remember, he is the one who will revive the House of Mouse. Won't it be wonderful? Just like old times! And I can sell more of my bows!" She took Mickey's hand, and he brightened.

"Yeah, just like old times. Heh-heh."

Donald quietly followed, a bit grumpy and unsure. This charming pretty boy could be promising as a new boss, but he better be able to deal with the Villains if they were to show up on opening night.

As the foursome reentered the old building, a blur of red, blue, and yellow feathers zoomed out of the still open limo. Feeling irritated and forgotten, the parrot followed his buddies in, flying above their heads and landing on Aladdin's bouffant white hat.

"_Aaaaack_! What the heck is _this_ dump? Are you _kidding_ me? It smells like moldy, disgusting rat droppings! Whaddya want to _buy_ it for? The House of Mouse isn't gonna fly, Your Hair-Gel Highness!" Iago mocked Prince Naveen.

"Come on, Iago. Just give it a chance! Naveen's got the renovation all taken care of. I think you'll have fun with the heroes this time around," Aladdin reassured the bird atop his head.

"Now remember, Aladdin, there is no guarantee that we can keep the Villains from wanting to patronize the House of Mouse if it is rebuilt," said Naveen. "I want to be fair, and anyone who is a paying customer is allowed in. To ban anyone who is a 'villain,' can be called discrimination."

"Besides, look at our birdie friend here," Naveen pet Iago's feathers as the parrot winced annoyed, "he used to be with the Villains until he crossed over to our side. Look at all those other Villains' minions, some of them are just riding the fence between 'villain' and 'hero.' I am still working on Lawrence, I think he will break soon. He doesn't really like Facilier, he's a man after his own interests."

"Lawrence?" Iago crowed, making a disgusted face with his beak.

"So anyway, folks, how long do you think it will take to renovate?" asked Mickey, trying to get back to the subject of why they were all gathered there in the first place.

"I think I might have a little magic still up my sleeves," said Genie. He reached into his vest sleeves and began to spin like a top, shape shifting himself into a group of twenty identical blue construction workers, loaded with power-tools. The Genie-crew went right to work, tearing down the old plaster and carpet and filling the empty old hall with loud buzzing of saws, drills, and jackhammers. A pile of marble flooring, sheetrock, and a ton of timber appeared in the middle of the hall as well.

Mickey, Minnie and Donald smiled at Aladdin and Naveen. This was turning out to be an easier undertaking than they thought.

"Hot Dog!" exclaimed Mickey. "At this rate, the House of Mouse can open again in just a few weeks!"

"Try just a few days, with Genie around!" Aladdin said confidently. His cell phone rang, and he went to answer it, grinning from ear to ear as he walked away from the rest of the group, engaging in a lovey-dovey conversation with Jasmine.

Iago was left coughing in the midst of plaster dust as the Genie crew worked at top-speed and his human and mouse friends went outdoors. He flew high up, out of an open window near the ceiling.

"Sheesh! I was just about to _die_ in there!" he muttered, and decided to explore on his own above the city. It was a much different place than Agrabah, that was for sure. And he was far, far away from old Senor-

"Huh?"

Down below, right across the street from the old House of Mouse club building, was a rundown looking restaurant in which he spotted two men walking together. One of them-well, he was more of a fat black cat than a man, and looked to be chomping on a cigar. And the other was a tall, dark complexioned fellow whose profile looked way too familiar to Iago.

The parrot flew down lower, and immediately gulped, hiding behind a neon sign that said "Walt's Wonderful Wok" and inhaling the pleasant smell of General Zho's chicken.

The tall fellow had a twisted beard, and was engaging in very serious conversation with the rotund feline. He was reaching into his robes and pulling out a wad of dollar bills, American currency. The fat fellow grinned, blowing cigar smoke to the side, and they entered the restaurant. Iago flew down and peered into the window, finding it closed.

"Aaaack!" The parrot was startled when a large woman walked past him, her black hair pulled back into a severe bun and carrying a heart tipped scepter. He noticed she was wearing a a billowing, red gown, and quickly flew near the ground and ducked underneath its hem, riding inside her skirt as she entered the restaurant.

Being a secret-agent parrot was a dangerous job, but somebody's gotta do it, Iago thought.

Iago clung beneath the hem the Queen of Hearts' robes until she sat down upon one of the chairs inside and he was able to let go and shuffle himself into a corner unnoticed. He looked up to see Jafar, accompanied by the Queen of Hearts, Queen Grimhilde, Captain Hook, Gaston, Scar, and Pete, all of them seated around a dinner table.

Waiters shyly passed dishes of rice and chicken dishes to the Villains. Pete extinguished his cigar on a retro-seventies ashtray that spelled out "Kung Fu Fighting" in mock-Chinese. He turned expectantly to Jafar.

"So, how long have you been the owner of this...charming establishment, Mr.- I beg your pardon, I can't remember your name." Jafar asked, looking at Pete as if he were a fly in the dumpling soup.

"Pete." answered the big cat. "So what's the deal? How much can I interest ya for this place? Best Chinese cookin' in Toontown, steady customers for six years now."

Pete was completely mystified as to why Jafar, former Grand Vizier of Agrabah turned playboy cosmopolitan about Disneyverse, would want to purchase his lowbrow greasy spoon specializing in supposedly "Chinese" food appealing to Toontown's tourists.

Jafar made a face as he scratched the table with his chopstick, picking up crumbs of grime. He wiped the chopstick in his napkin and looked around the building in consideration.

"Three hundred and fifty thousand."

Pete nodded, satisfied. "Sounds good. I got it for two hundred thousand in '06."

Captain Hook interjected. "Jafar, why do you want to buy a godforsaken restaurant in blasted Toontown? I prefer the Middle Eastern cuisine you treat us to when we visit you in your sand-bunker."

"Mmmmm, camels. Yes- delightful." added Scar.

They were speaking of Jafar's home base just outside of Agrabah, a luxurious miniature palace hidden beneath the sand and the favorite hangout of his circle of favored Disney Villains.

"James, you fool- what do you think is _right next door_?" Jafar scoffed to Hook.

"The House of Mouse _used_ to be there, it's been shut down for over ten years, Jafar!" Hook replied.

"Think again," Jafar grinned. "This is precisely the reason all of you were called to this meeting. A certain Disney Prince has just purchased it for our dear friend Mickey Mouse, and if you listen outside this window-" he pointed his serpent staff at the window, and it amplified the power tools of the multiple Genie-construction workers- "you will see they are about to resurrect the place as good as new!"

"NO ONE gets resurrected as good as new like Gaston!"

The Villains turned as a group and glared irritatedly toward the end of the table, at the brawny French hunter who pointed a thumb at himself. An awkward moment of silence ensued, and they turned back to the tall, suave Arabian.

"So since the Heroes and Princesses are going to be holding regular gatherings again, we need to be able to stay close nearby, in a nightclub of our very own, and keep watch over them, so to speak."

"But I always used to let you guys in! Heroes, villains, I didn't care! Just as long as you're a paying customer!" argued Pete. He munched on a piece of breaded chicken that he'd stabbed with his chopstick.

"Yes, that is true, Paul-"

"PETE!" Pete interrrupted Jafar angrily.

"Pete, but from what I remember, the choices of entertainment were, let us say- juvenile. I have much better ideas on how to run a nightclub." Jafar smirked. "Dancing harem girls. All of my lovely lady friends from Agrabah, willing to dance for all of you in various states of undress."

Every male villain sitting at the table, including the dark lion, raised an eyebrow in delight. Gaston, especially, seemed particularly interested now; he'd been bored with the conversation before.

The women villains were not as interested. Queen Grimhilde smiled, and couldn't help but ask, "Does your harem of lady friends include Mal?"

Jafar and the rest of the men shuddered, as if the mention of Maleficent's name had caused an icy cold wind to blow across the table. She was not there; she had not been invited, since her wrathful temper and mad possessiveness when it came to Jafar was well known. The dark Vizier sometimes feared he would go to sleep some night and be consumed by her dragon form, waking up in hellfire inside her gullet.

"I take that as a no," Queen Grimhilde said calmly. "The Queen of Hearts and I, on behalf of Maleficent, Lady Tremaine, and a few other ladies, have to say we disagree on being part of your suggested new villain's nightclub, Jafar. We have a much different plan in mind."

"Is that true? Do tell, do tell." Captain Hook scoffed at her dismissively.

"Incidentally, James, you would look a lot handsomer without your _head_!" interjected the Queen of Hearts. Hook gulped, putting his non-hooked hand to his throat.

"No one is as handsome without a head as Gaston!"

Every eye turned to the hunter, and the Queen of Hearts grinned evilly at him.

"Are you honestly asking me to take you up on that? Because it would make these meetings much more pleasant without your stench of _stupidity_!"

Gaston shrugged, and rubbed his thick neck with one hand unconsciously. He was truly nervous around even the female villains, but the Queen of Hearts, Ursula, and Maleficent specifically. He knew they were dangerous. But he was getting humiliated by one of them again, and was starting to feel he had had it.

Grimhilde spoke again. "Before we were interrupted, I was going to tell you about what we ladies plan to do to finally get rid of the Princesses, and their Princes and heroes too. We want to patronize the new House of Mouse, because we wish to get as close up to them as we are allowed. The closer we can get to them, the better I have a chance to give them this."

Grimhilde reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a little decorative black glass bottle.

"You want to give them perfume?" Hook snorted. Gaston guffawed.

"Idiots! This...is my potion I have been working on perfecting for months. It is my most potent recipe ever. The Draught of Sleeping Death."

"And how will you manage to give it to all of them?" inquired Jafar.

"It will take time. I have to find a chance to slip it into their foods, or drinks. But first, we need to gain their trust, let them know we are just going to the House of Mouse for pleasant entertainment. We must let their guard down, let them feel we are not there to harm them. Then, somehow, we will infuse the Draught into a food or beverage that all of them will partake of some night- a birthday cake, perhaps. When is that fool Mouse's birthday?"

The Villains shrugged.

"Never mind then, we will find a way somehow. But we must spend several nights frequenting their new nightclub. Putting on our nice side, as loathsome as it is for some of us."

Grimhilde's gaze went lazily around the table, her eyes finally locking with those of Gaston. She winked at him. The hunter smiled back at her, one eyebrow raised. He stretched a little in his chair, putting his arms above his head so Grimhilde had the best view of his biceps.

Most of the male Villains were nodding along, with the exception of Jafar, who looked doubtful. Out of all the Disney Villains, he was the one who felt had been duped and made a fool of the most by a Disney hero. His wish to be an "all powerful Genie" had caused him so much humiliation in the past years that he almost wished to retire as a Villain, to hunker down in his luxurious desert hideout, buy his nightclub in Toontown to entertain his wicked friends, and just live the good life.

Yet, his pride would never allow him to admit it.

Finally, the group left the building. None of them had been aware of the presence of the parrot, who had sat perched into a corner. Feeling cramped, Iago stretched his wings and flew up and out through a slightly open window, and back into the noisy din of Genie's refurbishing work.

"Aaaack! Just wait 'till they hear about this one! Good ol' Iago is finally gonna get some respect around here!" he squawked.

_A.N. I know, it is silly to have historical period characters like Aladdin using a cell phone! Thank you MysteryGirl7Freak for pointing that out. I guess I need to explain that in Toontown, the Disney characters can come from their respective universes into modern times so to speak. The cartoon "House of Mouse" featured automobiles and a modern setting, so writing about it makes a fun opportunity to have anachronisms and let them do modern things. :) -civilwarrose_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Hunter's Humiliation, and the Unveiling

The Villains took leave of Pete's restaurant known as Walt's Wonderful Wok, each one in a different state of mood. Jafar was relieved that Mal had not burst in on the meeting, but was worried she could surprise him soon. He had been the object of her possessive love- wait- love? No, it could not be love. Not with Mal. They had been seeing each other for a year. Jafar wanted out. Wanting out was not an easy state to be in, though, when it came to Maleficent. She once was so angry that she torched a servant girl to death in front of all the male Villains, right in the middle of Jafar's underground palace. Her only crime was flirtatiously playing with Jafar's beard.

And another man who was fuming with humiliation and wanted out was Gaston. He didn't feel that he fit in with the other Disney villains anyway. He honestly didn't believe himself to be evil, and that stupid Mouse had thrown him in with the wrong crowd. After all, he had been a virile, strong hunter who slew a fearsome creature. A Beast, who had stolen the girl who was his. No, he had never claimed to be Mr. Nice Guy. But still, he should have been a hero, not a villain! He was Gaston!

But when he came back to life, he found himself bound in chains and face to face with a ridiculous looking Mouse with big black ears, dressed as a sorceror. The Mouse told him that if he were to stay alive and resurrected, he must come to Toontown and promise to never do evil again. The nerve of that creature, Gaston thought. If he had seen such a big mouse near his home village, it would have ended up on his tavern wall.

Mickey Mouse had given this warning to all villains who had died at the end of their movies. After a few years of harmless behavior in Toontown, the Villains were even allowed to go back to their movie worlds- Gaston to his provincial village in France, Jafar to the desert of Arabia, where he built his underground palace, and Ursula back to the sea, although when on land she preferred the form of Vanessa unless she wanted to frighten someone.

The fates were similar for many of the others. If any of them harmed someone again, they would lose their resurrected life if Mickey Mouse were to find out. They had no idea what the harmless looking Mouse would do to them, but it was rumored to be a magical eraser- an old enchanted eraser that once belonged to Walt Disney himself. They would basically be erased into oblivion.

Yet, two of the Villains, both women, had already murdered innocents. Maleficent had killed Jafar's servant girl. The other murderess was the Queen of Hearts, who in a fit of indignant rage, ordered the beheading of a man in Toontown. So far, their crimes were unreported.

Many of the others were living quite peacefully in their universes. Lady Tremaine lived on uneventfully in her manor with her unhappy spinster daughter Drizella. Her other daughter, Anastasia, lived happily near Cinderella and Charming's castle as the baker's wife.

Captain Hook managed to get away from the crocodile and back to his ship and crew, but he still dreamed of finally plunging his sword into the heart of Peter Pan. Dr. Facilier stayed mostly in New Orleans, telling fortunes with his cards and running scams.

Gaston stayed mostly in his village, since he abhorred Villains' meetings most of all. And for good reason. The other Villains publicly humiliated him and made him look like an imbecile. (Although, he often brought this upon himself.) He only went when Jafar assured him he would be rewarded, either by one of his lovely servant girls, who he kept chained up in boudoirs in his palace, or by Grimhilde serving him a strength-regaining potion. Since his fall and death, he had lost some of his brute strength and needed regular doses.

Even Gaston, with his arrogance and dismissive attitude towards women, had been frightened the day the Queen of Hearts heard a cabdriver in Toontown call her a "giant red whale."

"Off with his head!" she bellowed, and her card henchmen showed up immediately. They pulled the shocked cabbie out of his vehicle and took him into a warehouse on the corner.

The other Villains had at first just hoped the man had been given a talking-to, until the Queen gave them the gruesome photographic evidence five minutes later. The card-men and the Queen disappeared to Wonderland before any Toontown police could spot them.

It was true, a few of the Villains were getting out of hand again, and Toontown was in danger.

...

The Villains all stood in a circle in an alleyway, and prepared to magically zap themselves into their Disney movie universes.

"Do you think Ursula will come to the next meeting, _Your_ _Majesties?_" the lion Scar asked Queens Grimhilde and Hearts, with an edge of sarcasm. He hated calling anyone, lion or human, by that title.

The two Queens gave him a threatening glare. The Queen of Hearts snapped her fingers, and two card-guards appeared out of nowhere, one with an axe. Scar gulped.

"Yes, she will! She could not come to the last few meetings because it is winter, and in winter she needs to stay in the ocean for her beauty sleep!" the Queen of Hearts spat out irritatedly.

"Beauty sleep! She sure needs that!" laughed Gaston. He did not know about Vanessa. The Queen of Hearts, Grimhilde, and Lady Tremaine had plans to set Vanessa up with Gaston. Of course, that meant that Vanessa could decide to turn back to Ursula any time Gaston told her what to do, or acted in his chauvinistic ways.

"You are correct, she does, so she is getting plenty, darling," Queen Grimhilde said to Gaston gently, putting a pale, elegant hand on his brawny shoulder flirtatiously. He puffed up his chest.

The Queen of Hearts tut-tutted at the flirting. "Grimhilde, I thought you had taste."

Gaston fumed inwardly. That horrid woman was insulting him again, and he could not do a thing about it. She held the "off-with-his-head" thing over their heads for some time now. His pride boiled within him. He had to find a way to get back at the Queen. This homely woman, who ruled over Wonderland and also over her tiny four-foot-tall husband, was constantly cutting him down to size.

Gaston was angry. It wasn't fair. He did not belong with this hideous (well, with the exception of Grimhilde, who he found stunning) crew of horrifying characters. He decided to get revenge on the queen of Wonderland somehow. Perhaps he could bring her to justice in front of Mickey Mouse, and he could become the great hero he deserved to be!

With that final musing, he disappeared into his village in 18th century France, where everyone still loved him.

"Ah, yes...I know, all brawn and no brains. In fact, he depends on me for some of his strength now, it is the only reason he agrees to attend our meetings," laughed Queen Grimhilde.

"Ladies, as much as I would love to hear your delicious gossip about the French dolt, I am afraid I'd rather go home," said Jafar, bored. "James, Scar, would you two care to join me?"

"Uh, Jafar?" asked Pete.

"Yes?"

"The money! You just gave me an advance. I want all three hundred and fifty grand!" Pete demanded.

"Ahh, yes. I will send you a transfer to your account, I assure you. Within one week. I am indeed investing in your, er... 'Chinese' restaurant. Would you care to discuss this further over a bottle of wine in my palace?"

"Naaah. I have to get back. But you better deliver soon! Then the place'll be yours." Pete answered. Jafar looked grateful as he left.

"I'd be delighted to visit you again, Jafar!" exclaimed Captain Hook, who enjoyed Jafar's exotic palace. "But only for tonight, lest I become a soft and spineless landlubber!"

"Are you calling _me_ a spineless landlubber?" Jafar asked threateningly. He pointed his snake scepter in Hook's face. "I can conjure a crocodile with this anytime, anywhere, I'll have you believe."

Hook raised his hands and shook his head so fast his hat nearly fell off. "Oh, no, Jafar! I am just an old sea loving pirate captain, and my first mate Smee would be helpless if I leave him in charge of my ship too long!"

Scar just grinned, drooling at the thought of fresh camel. The two evil men and the evil lion vanished off to Arabia, for an evening of drinks and entertainment.

"Good bye, Grimhilde," said the Queen of Hearts, "I must be getting home to Wonderland, it is my sweet baby Jack's birthday tomorrow," she said, with a very uncharacteristic lack of brutality. She was referring to her son.

"Why of course," answered Grimhilde. "How old is the dear child?"

"He's thirty."

"Thirty?" Grimhilde was surprised. She had been shocked a few years ago to find out that the Queen and King of Hearts were in fact parents. Now she learned her son was thirty and had never been allowed out of Wonderland. She had only seen a picture of the Prince of Hearts once, and it was hard to believe he was that old.

"Will you ever allow him to come with you and King Henry to Toontown?"

The Queen of Hearts considered. "Perhaps. But only if we are certain it is safe."

With that, she disappeared to Wonderland. Grimhilde laughed. The Queen of Hearts was part of the reason Toontown was not safe, but in the world of Villains, morality was relative. If you harmed or killed, it was all right. If something was done to you or someone you valued, the culprit would pay dearly.

Queen Grimhilde left for her own castle, deep in the forests of Europe.

...

Iago flew back into the neighboring building. The repair was well underway, and more characters had shown up to help. The Seven Dwarves were setting colorful stones and gems into the still-wet concrete walls, creating a beautiful mosaic.

_"Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, Snow White will love this so!"_

They sang and whistled as they slapped mortar and embedded the stones into the new walls before they dried.

A big burly man in an orange shirt and tattered bib overalls was knocking down an old moldy wall with his huge fists.

"WRECK IT!" he bellowed as the wooden frames bucked and fell. A little man in a blue work shirt with a gold hammer in his belt stood near him, taking notes with a pencil.

Mickey walked past the two, pleased. "Great job, Ralph! Felix, got any ideas?"

Felix showed Mickey the blueprints he was working on.

"Looks great! Thanks a bunch, fellas!" Mickey turned to see Iago flying breathlessly towards him.

"Iago, where have you been?" the Mouse exclaimed.

Aladdin rushed over quickly. "There you are! What have you been doing? You haven't been up to trouble, have you?" Aladdin still didn't trust the sneaky bird one hundred percent yet. He still had his own selfish agendas.

"Aladdin! Listen! Ya have to believe me! I...saw...Jafar!" the parrot panted.

"Jafar? Where? What were you doing with him? You better not be plotting anything with him against us! I really want to trust you, but-"

"I was listening in on him, Aladdin! He was having a meeting next door! With a whole bunch a' creepy other Villains! That Queen is gonna poison all of you someday with some kinda...Sleeping Death!"

"_What_?" Aladdin and Mickey exclaimed.

Prince Naveen noticed the distressed conversation and came striding over from the other side of the building.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked calmly.

Aladdin filled him in. "Naveen, Iago just came back from spying on some of the Villains. They were having a meeting and an evil Queen- which one, Iago?"

"The one with a dark hood over her head, just her face showing. She's the one that's not too creepy looking, with a gold crown on."

"Grimhilde," said Mickey. "She's Snow White's villain."

"You said she wants to poison all of us?" asked Naveen.

"Yeah! She'll slip it in your food some night!" Iago was agitated, flapping his wings and hovering first over Aladdin, then Naveen. It was evident that he was still loyal and concerned for them.

"In that case, we must not allow Queen Grimhilde in the nightclub," replied Naveen. "Mickey and I do have the authority to refuse anyone admission. And I will tell the cook staff when they come to take extra caution, and do not allow any patron on the Villain side near the kitchen area...Donald! Come here, please!"

Donald Duck rushed up to Prince Naveen at the summons. Naveen repeated the orders to him as well.

"Oh, boy!" Donald grumped. He certainly hoped no Villains would come at all on opening night.

...

Two days later, the House of Mouse nightclub was nearly completely restored and undergoing final decoration. The Princesses and Princes had all arrived and were amazed at the results.

"Oh, look!" exclaimed Snow White. "The Dwarves told me that they had placed gems into the walls, creating that lovely mosaic of a castle! They did a wonderful job!"

Jasmine, Aurora, Cinderella, Ariel, Belle, and Tiana all agreed. Other than the smell of damp concrete and paint, the hall was completely refurbished and decorated much more elegantly than before. New tables and chairs were set out. The stage looked as if it were made of shining gold, an enormous red brocade curtain sweeping over it. The walls featured stone and gem mosaic artwork of a castle on one wall, and a forest wilderness scene on the other.

"Now that it is finished, why don't we have a little social mixer?" Naveen suggested. "A dance, anyone?"

"That would be swell, Prince Naveen!" Mickey concurred. "Let's have a dance, folks! We need a band, though."

Genie stepped up to the stage from where he stood near Aladdin and Jasmine.

"One genuine, romantic, saxophone and trumpet smooth-jazz band at your service!"

With that, he spun around and in the blink of an eye had split himself into a group of six blue-skinned jazz musicians, dressed in newsboy caps, skinny jeans and button-down shirts. They immediately took their instruments and performed a smooth, slow romantic tune.

All of the couples joined together and danced slowly, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Oh, honey, this is almost like back home," Tiana said, smiling up at her Prince.

"Almost," said Naveen, beaming. Tiana looked lovely tonight, in her beaded pale green gown. He nuzzled and nibbled at her neck.

She laughed. "I am so glad you did this for everyone- buying the building for a new nightclub. It means a lot to all of them, look how happy they are," she observed, looking over at all the couples. She gave Mickey and Minnie, who were nearby, a friendly wave, and turned back to Naveen, who caught her lips in a fiery kiss.

When they parted, Naveen looked concerned. "I am just a little worried about what the Villains could try to do on Saturday night. I will have to deal with Queen Grimhilde myself. And I am not allowing Dr. Facilier anywhere near here, or near you. Our days as frogs are over!"

"Honey, don't worry. I can help, too. I'll oversee the kitchen before opening night, since I gave the cooks some of my Daddy's recipes. I won't be letting any evil Queen spoil our fine dinner we're planning with poison."

"Thanks, Tiana. It's only two days away, though. Let's stay around here in Toontown and keep guard."

"Sounds like a plan," she said, stretching on her tiptoes to kiss him again. "Can't wait 'till Saturday night." She smiled at him lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Grand Opening

The new, improved House of Mouse was finally making its debut opening the next Saturday night. At roughly six-thirty in the evening, a large alligator by the name of Louie walked upright to the stage, holding a trumpet. Mickey gave him a signal, and he begin to play an upbeat jazz number as the first guests began to file in and get seated at the candlelit tables. Several royal couples assembled at the front- Aladdin and Jasmine, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Snow White and Prince Ferdinand, Aurora and Phillip, Ariel and Eric with their daughter Melody, and Belle and Prince Adam.

Naveen and Tiana, as well as Mickey and Minnie and Donald and Daisy, were standing stageside to greet the couples.

Naveen was in host mode, but he was also wary of who would be entering the front door tonight. He and Aladdin had sent Iago to the lobby to be a lookout, perching on a light fixture above the front entranceway.

Mickey was glad to see many the old gang returning; all the animated animals and people from the classic cartoons and movies were back. The Three Little Pigs- Practical Percy, Flutist Frankie and Fiddler Freddie, sat in the center of the crowd. Big Bad Wolf Daddy, their enemy onscreen but in reality their best buddy, was back, leaning in his chair next to the Pigs and blowing smoke rings in his cigar. Louie waved to him, and Big Bad snatched his saxophone on the ready, and rushed up to the alligator onstage to add harmony. They made for a talented, toe-tapping duet act.

A redheaded boy in a bowler hat puffed on a cigar near where Big Bad had been seated, accompanied by Pinocchio, with his cricket conscience perched on his feathered hat.

"Want a puff, Pinoke?" Lampwick asked Pinocchio.

Jiminy Cricket nudged the boy's ear admonishingly with his tiny umbrella.

"No, I don't smoke anymore. Sorry Lamp."

The cricket smiled. "You're no fool, no _siree_!" he sang cheerfully, and did a little tap dance atop his hat.

Pinocchio sighed, wishing Jiminy would go get a life, since Pinocchio was now older and no longer a naive little woodenhead.

Alice Liddell, a blonde English young lady in her teens, came in with the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the White Rabbit and the Dormouse, who popped out of Hatter's hat. The Dormouse ran to greet the other Disney rodents he hadn't seen in a while- Jaq and Gus, Bernard and Bianca, Basil and Dr. Dawson, and even some new rats, Remy and Emile. Remy, of course, had an important job to do for Princess Tiana, so he excused himself to the kitchen. The rest of the mice and rats gathered and plopped atop a plush pillow, set next to a silver platter of cheeses.

Oswald the Rabbit hopped forward and greeted White Rabbit and March Hare. They quickly searched out the rabbit known only as "Rabbit," who came in with several animals from the English countryside- Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga and Roo. A young blonde man of eighteen or nineteen was escorting the said animals- and when he spotted his fellow English cohort Alice, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Good Lord, Alice! Have you ever grown!" Christopher Robin exclaimed, meandering over to her table.

"Is this...table taken?" Christopher asked politely.

"There is _no room_!" the Hatter chided in silly jest. There were two empty seats at Alice's table.

"Hatter, there most certainly _is_ room, and I would love it if you joined us, Christopher," Alice said, giving him a shy smile. Christopher had gotten much taller over the years; he wore a gold sweater that set off the highlights in his sandy blonde hair, and his blue tie accentuated his blue eyes. All Alice could think of was that he was a _man,_ and a handsome one at that. They eagerly sat next to each other, engaging in small talk.

The Mad Hatter graciously let the two talk, leaning back and chuckling to himself. After all, this _was_ Disney cartoonverse. He was not Johnny Depp, and in fact he was now one hundred and seventy-two years old in Wonderland time. He was sick of the gossip reporters around Toontown thinking he was anything _but_ an old friend to the young girl. _Why, they're madder than me!_ he mused.

Hatter was glad to see the little girl now growing up and becoming interested in a young gentleman.

...

Tiana left Naveen's side and checked in the kitchen to see how everyone was doing, pre-tasting the shrimp gumbo and thrilled it was just like her daddy's.

"This tastes wonderful! Remy- I just want to kiss you!" She planted a kiss on Remy's little whiskered cheek.

"Hey, no problem!" the rat said, his pink ears flushing red. "And...it doesn't _bother_ you to kiss a rat?"

"I kissed a frog, silly." replied Tiana. "And Monsieur and Madame Linguini, my compliments to you as well!" she called to Alfredo and Collette, who smiled proudly at each other. Tiana also greeted Goofy, Max Goof, and Roxanne, who were helping in the kitchen.

She then went back to Naveen, and grasped his hand lovingly. "The dinner is turning out just fine!" she whispered in his ear.

"Of course it would. It is from your family's recipes," said Naveen. He leaned forward to kiss her.

Jasmine and Aladdin were sitting in a nearby candlelit table. The prince of Agrabah was thinking about Iago, hoping he was doing his job to perch in the front lobby and "watch over them like a hawk, well okay, a _parrot_-" as they came in.

Jasmine thought Aladdin looked worried about something.

"Is something wrong, Aladdin?"

"Oh, no! Nothing's wrong! Why do you ask?" Aladdin nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"Because when you look off to the distance, and you do _that_-" she gestured to the hand he was rubbing his neck with- "I _know_ something is up."

Aladdin sighed through his lips, blowing his hair upward. "All _right_, all _right_! It's just that...Iago saw the villains next door, and Snow White's evil Queen is planning on poisoning all of us if she gets here."

"What?" whispered Jasmine, shocked.

"But don't worry! Naveen and I are making sure that she _won't_. Good thing Iago was snooping around and he knows what went on. Don't you trust me?" He tipped his head to her and grinned.

"Yes, Aladdin, I do trust you." She took his hand in hers, and he squeezed it.

...

After seeing dozens of heroes, Iago finally saw a few lady Villains coming into the lobby.

A striking brunette entered in a black dress and sparkling seashell necklace, a haughty scowl upon her face. She was accompanied by the burly Frenchman in a red suit that Iago recognized from the meeting, the one who seemed a bit dunderheaded. An elegant grey-haired woman also entered, with a plain-faced, dark haired younger woman in a green dress. They looked to be mother and daughter.

Then, Iago spotted her. Queen Grimhilde! It was unmistakable.

"_Aaaaack_!" Iago sounded the alarm. He flew straight to Naveen and Tiana's table. Naveen and Aladdin excused themselves quietly and walked to the lobby.

"She's here!" the parrot screeched, his wings flapping wildly. "Get 'er! Throw the old bat out, will ya?"

Genie also arrived in the lobby. He grew a police cap and produced a whistle as he, Naveen, Aladdin and Iago approached Queen Grimhilde.

"Your Majesty, I must say that we have reason to suspect you wish harm to our fellow patrons. May we kindly ask you to leave the premises?" Naveen said firmly but politely. Genie pulled out some handcuffs from his police-officer getup.

"Darling, I don't understand why you suspect me to harm all of you," Grimhilde said sweetly. "I imagine you are tightening up security against us villains, though, so I shall move along. I have never met you, dear. What is your name?"

"I am Prince Naveen of Maldonia, the owner of this nightclub."

"Very well, I will take my leave," Grimhilde said sweetly to Naveen. She quickly swept out the door and rushed to the Queen of Hearts who was still walking outside in the balmy streets of Toontown. Grimhilde put a hand within her robes and pulled out the tiny flask of poison.

"Your Majesty, quickly- take this in if you are _allowed_ in, and conceal it somehow. Sneak it in the kitchen amongst the spices and sauces if you do not see me later tonight. Someone had sent a spy our last meeting. I have been found suspect of harm. You ought to be fine."

The Queen of Hearts pocketed the poison irritably. "You want _me_ to find a way to have them consume it? They will suspect me if I go in the kitchen! And I have my entire _family_ with me tonight, my baby boy has never been out of Wonderland, and I need to keep him safely with me! I did not plan on working on the mission all by myself, now, Grimhilde!"

"Very well, just keep it hidden! Either take it back to Wonderland, or return it to me. No...disregard the latter. Bring it to Wonderland, for the next week. We shall do it when we have a foolproof plan!"

Grimhilde took her leave back to Europe. She had no desire to go to Jafar's seedy place next door. She had planned to transform herself into an old woman or someone who could have blended in with the kitchen crew. She _should_ have done that before she entered.

But now, she needed time to plan with the other villanesses later, so they could find a way to poison the heroes in the House of Mouse without her there. _Who_ _could_ _the_ _spy_ _have_ _been_, she thought angrily. She wondered if any of the male Villains could have been traitors. _Which_ _one_?

Next door to the House of Mouse, Jafar, Scar, Captain Hook and Frollo were gathered in the neighboring club that very moment, drinking wine and watching young girls dance in scant clothing. The Chinese restaurant was no more. Instead, it was filled with plush pillows where the Villains could lounge around lazily, while gazing lustily at the dancers. The poor girls were Jafar's slaves, and they would be put in chains and brought back to his desert palace when the night was over.

...

After Louie and Big Bad Wolf's musical intro, they left the stage, and the microphone's voice sounded throughout the hall, introducing Mickey Mouse, who came on in his white tuxedo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome, welcome to the New House of Mouse, folks! I am Mickey Mouse, your host, and this is Prince Naveen of Maldonia, my co-host and benefactor! He, his lovely wife Tiana- who is our culinary advisor I may add- heh-heh... and I and my lovely wife, Minnie, are glad to have you all here!"

The crowd erupted in applause. "And here...is our featured cartoon!"

The old fashioned movie screen flickered tentatively to show a classic cartoon, featuring Donald, Daisy, Mickey, Minnie and Pluto, this episode involving Pluto fetching and destroying Mickey's newspaper several times.

The crowd watched politely, some enjoying the cartoon more than others. A red-haired Scots lass, Merida, sat near Mulan, both whispering quietly during the cartoon. Merida had hoped that this was a preview and there would be an action movie to come next. Mulan and Shang agreed.

...

Only a small handful of Villains had come into the House of Mouse, and allowed entrance by Iago's watch- Gaston and Vanessa, Lady Tremaine and Drizella, and finally, the King and Queen of Hearts from Wonderland. They slipped in the lobby very quietly, without the Queen's usual fanfare.

The Queen still held the flask of Sleeping Death within her robe for safekeeping. She and the King of Hearts were a royal-looking sight, with their red heart-festooned finery and scepters. The tiny King trotted submissively behind his corpulent wife, nearly three times his size. The Queen looked back to the door, irritated. She was expecting someone to follow her, besides the King.

"Jack!" bellowed the Queen of Hearts. "You must come with us at once! No dawdling I say!"

"Mind your mother now, mind your mother," prattled the King.

Outside the door, their adult son, Prince Jack of Hearts, shuffled in irritatedly. He scowled, arms crossed while still holding his scepter tipped with a ruby heart. He wore regal robes, white and decorated with red hearts. He was not exactly what you would call a handsome Prince, though. He looked very much like his mother in facial features, stoutness, and hair color, but was only a little taller than his tiny father in stature, despite being a grown man.

Iago let the family pass. The Queen of Hearts, Lady Tremaine, Gaston, and Vanessa (better known as Ursula) were the only four true Villains that made it in that night.

...

Mickey stepped out on stage after the first cartoon ended, telling his typical pun-jokes. The Three Pigs and Big Bad Wolf Daddy rolled with laughter, the rest of the crowd chuckled, and Ralph, the very large newcomer, pounded the table a little too hard, so it crushed a hole straight through.

"Heh, heh," laughed Mickey awkwardly. "Well, folks, shall we now go to our next featured cartoon, starring Donald, Daisy, Minnie, and well, yours truly! Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!"

The projector started to flicker on the screen, and silence filled the hall. There were still a few technical difficulties due to the archaic system, but the audience sat patiently.

Suddenly, Peter Pan swooped above the hall, accompanied by Tinker Bell. They performed a few loop-the-loop flying maneuvers over the crowd, in a wake of glowing, golden pixie dust. The audience oohed and aahed.

When Peter and Tink landed backstage, Tinker Bell flew in front of Peter's nose, gesturing wildly.

"What is it, Tink?"

Tinker Bell mimed a plumed hat, a large nose, and a hooked hand.

"Hook! You saw him? Where?"

Tinker Bell pointed to the window on stage left, indicating the building across the street. Peter Pan rushed over and looked out the small window.

"Hmmm...I ought to go and pay him a visit, shouldn't I?"

Tink nodded, shaking pixie dust from her ponytail.

"But then, it would be rude of me to leave Wendy and my friends tonight. But I'll _have_ to face him soon! One hour from now. All right, Tink?"

Tink nodded happily. She had been flying about earlier, and saw Captain Hook enter the building that was now Jafar's nightclub. They decided to wait it out.

...

The royal family of Hearts headed to a rear table in the old villain's corner. Short-statured Prince Jack was still shuffling along, farther behind. He was living a miserable life in Wonderland, despite being a prince. He had always been confined to the Hearts Palace, his days spent playing endless rounds of flamingo-and-hedgehog croquet in the palace gardens. To get time away from his hovering mother was what he wanted more than anything.

He decided to go back to the main lobby, where the restrooms were. The carpets were dirty, and he had gotten his white and red royal robe soiled at the hem. Toontown was such a filthy city after all; he was used to the red hearts and rose bushes-perfection of Wonderland. This was not acceptable. He had to go clean his robe in the sink.

Another one of the Villains was heading out to the lobby at the same time. Gaston had had a few too many beers back in his village, and needed to hit the restroom as well. He swaggered out of the hall, after giving Vanessa a flirty wink, telling her he'd be back.

He entered the lobby and spotted Prince Jack walking past him. His face turned crimson with annoyance, and he started to push up his sleeves in preparation for a good, sound pummeling.

"LeFou! Get over here!" he called to the short prince in a case of mistaken identity.

Prince Jack ignored the tall man, still trotting on his squat legs to the restroom, oblivious to everything but the thought of warm soapy water and clean proper attire.

Gaston fumed. "NO ONE ignores Gaston!"

And especially not his own lackey, after all. What was with that strange getup he was wearing, anyway? And why was he here? Gaston had a date with Vanessa. He had told LeFou to stay back in the village.

Gaston strode right in front of pudgy little Prince Jack, and repeated his command.

"LeFou! Come with me!"

Prince Jack of Hearts glanced up at Gaston with an annoyed look, and held out his scepter to shoo Gaston out of the way. This French speaking brute needed to learn some protocol on how to treat royalty. He walked right past the hulking peasant again.

Gaston swiftly took a step in front of the Prince of Hearts, and grabbed him firmly by the collar and picked him up. His narrow ice blue eyes looked angrily into the diminutive prince's dark ones.

It was Prince Jack's turn to be angry. He berated him with a slew of crisp, British-accented insults.

"Unhand me, you malodorous, doltish piece of stable scum! Or I shall have your head displayed in your own filthy swine lair!"

Gaston was very confused for a moment. Why was his sidekick talking so strangely? Scowling, he pulled back his fist to give "LeFou" the punch of his life.

"YOU! PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT! THAT'S MY SON!" came a voice behind them.

Gaston, still holding the squat little prince up by his collar, turned to see a furious Queen of Hearts bustling toward him. Her face was like that of the devil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Kidnapping

"OOOOFFF WITH HIS HEEEEEEAAAAD!"

The Queen of Hearts bellowed at Gaston in a rage. He was in a stupor at the moment, not knowing if or what to think. He finally willed his hand to set the angry little Prince of Hearts back on his feet.

"GUAAAAAAARDS!" screamed the Queen. Two playing card-shaped men arrived, holding long spears, and they immediately rushed towards the burly hunter. He couldn't help but laugh out loud as he grabbed both spears, snapped them in half, and hurled them to the side. He extended one hand, pushing the card-men down to the floor.

"_This_ is how you think you'll take down the mighty GASTON?" he scoffed at the Queen.

Prince Jack stood looking on, and was now feeling quite amused at the sight of someone actually _defying_ his mother. There _was_ a place where things made sense, he realized. Where people didn't have to hit hedgehogs with flamingoes all day and listen to his mother order executions. And he liked that place- _wherever_ it was this big stupid man came from.

The tiny King of Hearts came into the lobby, and tugged desperately at his wife's robes, trying to reason with her. "But dear, you can't _do_ this here! No beheadings! There would be consequences for b-both of us...y-you know- Mickey Mouse-he is the leader here!"

The Queen looked down at her little husband in irritation, and her expression did turn to worry. She had trouble remembering that she was out of Wonderland, where she had absolute power, and was in a place under Mickey Mouse's jurisdiction.

"He needs a trial first, dear...you can't order him beheaded right here! Please! You need to plan...let's go back and sit down, dear..."

"Then we can hold the trial, right here, right _now_!" she screeched.

"But...but we can't!" the King meekly argued. "Mickey M-Mouse...he has to decide it...he rules this place, not you, remember, dear? Y-you only rule Wonderland! Let's go have dinner."

"Yes...dinner..." agreed the Queen, smiling a little at the smell of delicious cuisine. Good food had a calming effect on the tyrannical woman.

Gaston watched stunned as the tiny King tugged the Queen by the robes and back into the main hall. Prince Jack, whom all the ruckus was about, lagged behind. He stared at Gaston in wonder.

Gaston stared back, gobsmacked. He never remembered LeFou saying he had an identical twin brother. Of course, he never cared to ask him, since that had nothing to do with his amazingly perfect self.

"I'll bet you've _never_ seen a more perfect man, you can stare all you like," Gaston declared, flexing one bicep and caressing it with his other hand.

"Why on earth were you referring to me as...'the Fool?' I am quite well-versed in French by my royal tutor, I'll have you know." the short Prince said haughtily.

Gaston stared down at Prince Jack, scratching his chin. The wheels in his head began turning; he was slowly evolving a plan.

"Hmmmm..." He looked to the door of the main hall. The Queen was in the nightclub, with her husband, and she was certain to hold the trial for his life very soon. He had no time to waste.

Hands on his hips, he grinned down at the little man. "Say, have you ever been to France?"

Prince Jack's eyes widened. "Absolutely not! I have never been away from my kingdom until today!" He looked excited and manic. He even had the same childlike expression...Gaston was astounded at the physical resemblance. The voice and speech were different- but still it could work.

"Come with me," he commanded. He reached over and picked the little Prince up, rushed outside and into the street, where he found the cherry-red truck, a 1991 Chevy Blazer with a massive, shiny gold antler ornament, parked. He tossed the indignant Prince Jack in the passenger seat. This was the transport he used from Toontown to his own movie universe.

"Watch my scepter, you brutish Troglodyte!" Prince Jack scolded, readjusting his white robes.

Gaston squeezed his large body into the truck and turned it on. There was a deafening boom, and Toontown disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

...

A moment later, they found themselves sitting in what was obviously an outhouse from an earlier century.

"This is utterly disgusting!" the Prince of Hearts exclaimed. "Let me out! Perhaps you _do_ deserve to lose your head!"

Gaston opened the door and yanked Prince Jack by his chubby hand. They were in a village- a quaint, provincial little village.

"What exactly are you _doing_ with me? Are you hiding me from my mother?" On one hand, Prince Jack was excited about getting away from his mother, it was his dream come true. On the other hand, the circumstances of a noxious outhouse and the fact they were now entering a crude, peasant's tavern was not what he'd bargained for.

"I'm kidnapping you." Gaston admitted.

"What- why..._oh_! How exciting, indeed!" The hunter ignored him, still dragging him by the hand.

"LeFou!" Gaston bellowed. He strode over to a tacky, hideous chair fashioned with animal hides, where a little man in a brown coat was curled up, asleep.

"Wake up!" he thundered, picking the man up and plopping him down on the wooden floor.

LeFou opened his bleary eyes. He had been caught in Gaston's favorite chair again. He started to squeak an apology, but then spotted Prince Jack in front of him and blinked in wonder.

Prince Jack's jaw dropped, and he and LeFou stared at each other, dumbstruck.

It was like they were seeing themselves in a mirror. Other than the very differing types of clothing they wore, Prince Jack of Hearts and LeFou were virtually identical.

"Extraordinary..." Prince Jack exclaimed. He looked up at Gaston for a moment, then back at LeFou, then back at Gaston again... "Do you think it would be possible...if he could..."

"Yes!" Gaston boomed. He grabbed his sidekick by the collar. "LeFou, I have something you need to do for me."

The short man was pulled out of his shock for a moment and grinned with excitement. "I'll do anything for you, Gaston! What'll it be this time?" he babbled.

"Switch places with this fellow here. He is going to be _you_. You are going to be _him_. Got it? He is a prince from a kingdom far away."

"A prince?" LeFou breathed softly. He didn't know how to be a prince. And weren't princes supposed to be tall, elegant and handsome? How could this guy...who looked just like him- a pudgy little nobody- be a royal?

"No time to lose!" Gaston ordered. "Both of you- go upstairs to the spare guest rooms, and switch your clothes!" He pointed to a staircase in the corner of the tavern.

"Come on, fool! Don't ask questions, let's go!" Prince Jack said enthusiastically, now pulling his doppelgänger to the tavern's upstairs rooms.

Gaston listened as the two were apparently disrobing themselves and throwing their garments to each other.

"Ugh!" he heard Prince Jack's voice grumble. "This old coat is horrid! I do wish I didn't have to wear this...no, _no_, fool! You have it on backwards! Let me fix it, there! Now, that's a good chap!"

"Hey- is this for hunting?" he heard LeFou say.

"No! That is my royal scepter! Do not damage it, do you understand? _Ha_! I cannot wait to hear how Mother is going to deal with this!" he laughed.

Gaston waited. This was one of the strangest things he'd come across since seeing the Beast. In a few minutes, what looked like two LeFous- one in his usual brown coat and green trousers, and the other in white and red robes and a gold crown and heart-scepter- scurried downstairs.

He wasn't sure now which was which.

"Now, then- tell me..._who_ is the handsomest, strongest, most perfect man in all of France?"

The one in royal robes piped up immediately. "You are, Gaston!" he exclaimed in LeFou's voice. "And you're the greatest hunter in the whole world, too!"

The one in LeFou's clothes scowled in annoyance. "Mother had _better_ be deceived. Keep your mouth shut as much as you can, is that understood?"

LeFou nodded. "Uh, yeah...Gaston, I'm coming with _you_, aren't I?"

"Of course! We're going to Toontown!" Gaston told him.

"The House of Mouse?" LeFou beamed, like a child being told he was going to the carnival.

"So what am _I_ supposed to be do now, in this filthy, odious place?" Prince Jack grumbled. Gaston looked back at him. It was so odd to see what looked like LeFou but with a voice and personality transplant.

"Just relax, have some beer! If you get hungry, go to Andre's bakery. Order croissants, that's what LeFou here likes. You'll see some blonde triplets coming around soon. You can't miss _them_, they all have a fine delicious set of...well, it won't _matter_, they won't care about _you_. They will ask about ME, though. Tell them I'm off on another heroic adventure. They will surely cry, because I left them behind, so they won't notice your voice changed. _Au_ _revoir_!"

With those instructions, Gaston rushed back to the outhouse with the fake Prince of Hearts in tow. From there, there was an explosion of purple smoke, and they found themselves a moment later in a cherry-red, 1991 Chevy Blazer in some 21st century cartoon city, somewhere in California, USA.

Gaston rushed out and went immediately into the House of Mouse lobby. The Queen and King of Hearts were nowhere in sight. Dragging the royal-outfitted LeFou with him, he opened the large door, peeked into the dark nightclub and spotted them at a back table. He also noticed Vanessa, his date. She was drumming her fingers on the tablecloth, looking very angry. An old Mickey and Donald cartoon was being played on the giant screen.

"Oh, Gaston, I sure missed this place! Can I get some ice cream?" LeFou piped up.

He conked his companion on the head. "Not _yet_!"

...

Other than the conflict that occurred in the lobby, and the Queen of Hearts' desire to order a beheading, the evening for the heroes was going perfectly.

The audience cheered for Mickey and his cartoons, they enjoyed the musical interludes of Louis the Alligator and Big Bad Wolf Daddy, and partook in the New Orleans cuisine planned by Tiana and prepared by Chef Remy.

Donald rushed to and from the kitchen with dinner platters, as well as his assistants Max Goof and Roxanne. Shrimp gumbo was the main dish, as well as hearty poor-boy sandwiches, sweet lemon tea, and chocolate-frosted doberge cake.

Belle and Prince Adam were especially delighted with the dinner, and they made sure to ask Tiana to give them the recipes to make in their castle home.

Aladdin and Jasmine were just enjoying the romance of the night, with Genie by their side.

...

Gaston headed toward Vanessa's table, but took a moment to grab his sidekick by the collar.

"Now go over there, LeFou! See that woman with the red and black robe and crown? She's supposed to be your mother!" He shoved his sidekick in the direction of the Queen of Hearts, trying to avoid being spotted by her.

"But..." LeFou began, feeling abandoned by Gaston. He saw the regally dressed lady looking at him like she knew him, waving him over to her table. He gulped nervously.

Gaston then sat down next to Vanessa, putting her arm around her. "Well, _hello_ again, dear! I had some business to attend to."

"For ten minutes?" Vanessa spat out angrily. "I _don't_ appreciate being stood up."

"Ten minutes? _That_ was all the time I was gone? Hmmmm..." It seemed like it had taken him a half hour, at least, to zap to France and back again. Luck was on his side. He and Vanessa started to dine on gumbo and sip sweet tea. Not his favorite, but it would do for the moment. He was quite enjoying the sight of Vanessa in her tight black dress.

The Queen of Hearts pulled LeFou to her table and plopped him down on a chair between her and the little King.

"_Jack_! What took you so long, dearie? I was so worried that _brute_ Gaston would hurt my little sugarplum..." she cooed, pinching his cheek, "but don't worry, justice will be served! He'll lose his head by _tonight_! There will be a brief trial, and you will be the witness for his assault against you, as the Crown Prince of Wonderland. You will then witness his beheading! Here, have some cake!"

LeFou was trapped between his "parents" and utterly terrified. Gaston? Losing his head? How could he stop this from happening? He didn't feel much like cake at the moment.

...

After a final musical presentation of Tiana singing a soulful rendition of the 'Beauty and the Beast' theme in honor of Prince Adam's birthday that coming week, the evening adjourned. The heroes happily paraded, by couple and then in small groups, through the side exit door and headed toward their homes.

Magic Carpet was hovering outside the side door, where a sort of grand parking lot sat. Aladdin and Jasmine mounted Carpet, flying off to Agrabah. Genie went off to see his genie lady-friend to go dancing some more that night.

A pumpkin coach was parked there for Cinderella and Charming, a fine stagecoach for Snow White and Prince Ferdinand, a flying ship for Peter Pan and Wendy, the white limousine for Tiana and Naveen, Mickey and Minnie's vintage 1920's Ford, and a large rowboat with Scuttle and Sebastian at the helm, for Ariel, Eric and Melody. Soon, the House of Mouse was empty of heroes, as they headed home to rest after the wonderful night spent with old friends.

The only heroine who paid much attention to the presence of the few Villains at the end of the night was young Alice Liddell. She spotted the Queen and King of Hearts, with their (imposter) son, and she gave the Queen a stern, warning look. She had actually been on friendly terms with the lonely Prince Jack, whenever she saw him miserably playing croquet in the hedge-mazes of Wonderland's palace grounds, which wasn't very often. He looked oddly scared and confused for someone who talked of wanting to get away from Wonderland. Alice was concerned for the little man. _How_ _curious_, she thought.

But she knew that _she_ alone had the power over the Queen of Hearts. She was the one who could control her villain's fate in a way no other hero could. Not even Mickey Mouse, the true leader of Disneyverse, in fact.

Christopher Robin offered his arm to Alice, and he escorted her out. They shyly bid each other good-night, Alice blushing a little as Christopher held her hand for an extended few seconds. Christopher joined his bevy of woodland animal friends, and Alice left with her dear old friends Hatter and Hare, in Hatter's old jalopy of an early 20th century car. Hatter pulled the old car's horn.

"AAAARRRROOOOOOGAAH!" the horn sounded, and they zapped to Wonderland, certain to end up in that familiar old hollow tree.

The few Villains remained behind in the great hall of the House of Mouse. Gaston and the Queen of Hearts locked eyes.

With a snap of her fingers, the Queen summoned a regiment of card-soldiers. They charged at Gaston, and he started to break their spears and fight them off as before, but then they took out tiny bottles labeled "Drink Me," and sipped the contents.

The card-men immediately shot up twenty feet tall. They picked up Gaston as if he were an insect. One of them pointed his sharp spear at his face threateningly.

Gaston hadn't been this frightened since he was being dangled over the castle tower ledge by the Beast, and the horrible moment when he was falling to his _first_ death, hitting the rocks below. A second death was now imminent.

Meanwhile, Vanessa, Lady Tremaine, and her daughter Drizella watched in excited anticipation.

"Oh, Mother, it's such a shame that stupid man was so handsome," sighed Drizella, sadly. "I would much rather the Queen be lenient for once."

"I agree, it would have been rather fun to play around with the boy-toy tonight," added Vanessa. "Perhaps I can torture him even further before his death sentence, by squeezing him in my tentacles...as my true form!" she laughed evilly. Her seashell necklace glowed.

"A brilliant idea, my dear Ursula!" the Queen of Hearts laughed. The King, in a meek voice, tugged at her dress.

"The trial first, dear! The trial first! We must go home, where _your_ word is law!"

"Yes, Henry, no dawdling! We shall go now!" the Queen declared. She lovingly ruffled what she _thought_ was Prince Jack's hair. If she had taken time to look down at the little man's face, she would have noticed two things: one, that his front teeth had a gap that hadn't been there before, and second, the fact he was starting to cry.

She pointed her heart-tipped scepter to the ceiling, and the royal family of Hearts, with the playing-card army holding their prisoner Gaston in their clutches, zapped to Wonderland.

...

"Well, I'm terribly sorry your date didn't go too well tonight," said Lady Tremaine. "He's nothing but a dim witted peasant, you can do much better. I just don't see what you or Grimhilde see in him."

Lady Tremaine and Drizella headed out to their carriage, back home to their manor in France, set about a century earlier than the France that Gaston, Belle, and Prince Adam inhabited.

Vanessa was trying to decide between two options. Go back to the sea, change her form back to Ursula, and relax in the depths for more beauty sleep, or stay as Vanessa and check in on the male Villains who were now gathered next door at Jafar's place, which he had dubbed "1000 Arabian Nights."

She chose the latter. She had a shameful, secret fondness for a big-chinned, slim, mustached pirate captain, who was almost as dimwitted as the French hunter.

Vanessa thought it would be quite pleasant to stop by and see James, that is, if he wasn't too inebriated with Jafar and the others.

...

_A.N. Thank you everyone for the previous reviews and follows!__ Let me know your feelings about the Villains, and which heroes you wish to see more of. This is more of a villain-centric fic, but I do want to have plenty of the heroes in screentime as well. I'm mainly a writer for the Beauty and the Beast fandom, which explains the emphasis on Gaston. I fall back on writing him because I'm used to writing him, so he and LeFou naturally became a plot point. I will go back to the others I promise! :) -Civilwarrose_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Ursula's Return, and a Family Reunion

Vanessa entered Jafar's nightclub and spotted James Hook immediately, sipping a bottle of rum and seated between Judge Frollo and Scar the lion. Jafar reclined on a purple cushion nearby.

Their eyes were glued to four young women in sheer, scant costumes performing an energetic dance. A stereo system was playing traditional Arabian music as the girls swayed. One of them resembled Jasmine, Vanessa noticed. Of course, she was the one whom Jafar's lusty gaze was fixed upon the most.

"Hellfire, oh...hellfire!" Frollo muttered in a strained voice. One of the girls, the one with the darkest complexion and black, wavy hair nearly hip-length, sashayed to the aging Judge and twirled around him in a circle. She sat upon his lap and wrapped her arms around him-secretly hoping the influential-looking man might just get her and her friends out of this place.

Frollo grabbed her shoulders and forced his lips onto hers in a kiss.

She pulled away in discomfort, her face no longer playful. Frollo scowled.

"Why you tease!" he said in outrage. Jafar got up from his cushion and took the young woman by the arm.

"Amira! You are to obey my guests and entertain them as they please. Or _else_..."

Amira's dark, heavily made up eyes widened in terror. She looked nervously at the other three, who immediately pasted on nervous smiles. One of them, a girl more fuller-figured than the slender others, with a caramel complexion and brown hair in elaborate ringlets adorned by jewels, happened to glance at Captain James Hook.

Hook grinned and gestured to her with his hooked hand to come sit by him; she obeyed.

"Would you care to spend some time alone with me, tonight, my love?" he purred into her ear, while the sharp tip of his hook pushed against the flesh of her upper chest. She was trying desperately hard to hide her disgust.

"JAMES!"

Hook turned in the direction of the voice. "Vanessa? What are _you_ doing here?"

"What kind of corrupt behavior is _this?_ What are _you_ doing?"

"I had _assumed_ you now fancied Gaston," Hook replied. "That leaves me free and open to all possibilities," he said haughtily, leering back at the dancer next to him.

Jafar began to laugh. "If you didn't spend half your time as an octopus underwater, Vanessa, you would have known that James is not a one-woman man."

"Disgusting swine, all four of you! I know just how to end this little party of yours!" Vanessa declared. She put a hand to her seashell necklace, and in an instant, an immense waterfall descended from the ceiling of the nightclub. The deluge sprayed Jafar, Hook, Scar and Frollo, and the four dancers, as collateral damage, screamed in terror as it stared to flood.

"Help us!" screamed Amira. Jamila, the girl who had been Hook's hopeful plaything, spluttered as her head went underwater. She tried to cling to him for support, hoping he had at least the decency to save her from drowning. Instead, Hook panicked, pushing Jamila down as he gasped to keep his head above water. Scar roared in fear, looking more like a soaked scared housecat than the arrogant lion he was. Frollo and Jafar were gasping and struggling in the deepening water. The two other girls were foundering, screaming for help.

Vanessa grinned as she transformed into Ursula in the blink of an eye. One of her tentacles reached into the water and curled around Hook's struggling form.

"Oh, thank you, thank you..." Hook gasped, until Ursula began to squeeze him very slowly.

"So what power do you men have over us ladies _now_?" she bellowed. Ursula was determined to bully and display her might against the male Villains, but in the process she completely ignored the drowning women.

"URSULA! He is mine to fight, not yours!"

A young man's voice rang from above the swirling water. Ursula and Hook looked up to see a flash of a green suit. The red-haired boy had flown in through the upper window, accompanied by his fairy friend in a wake of golden pixie dust.

"PETER PAN! Oh, _save_ me! Spare your old foe, if you please- uuurrrgh!" Hook grunted as Ursula's tentacle squeezed his chest tighter.

"Sorry! Ladies first!" Peter yelled, as he reached down in the water and found Amira's hand. He pulled her up out of the water.

"Think a happy thought! You're going to be okay!" Peter said to her, giving her an encouraging smile. Amira looked down and saw Jafar struggling in the water.

_Freedom! _she thought, and as Peter threw pixie dust on her soaked head, she flew up towards the ceiling.

Peter quickly pulled out both Jamila and her fellow dancer Zahra, and they, too, flew up to the ceiling.

"Tahira!" Jamila screamed. She was pointing down at the fourth girl, who was deep beneath the swirling deluge. Losing her happy thought, Jamila began to drop lower.

"You fool! Why do you come to spoil my fun?" Ursula growled. The Sea Witch now had Hook, Jafar, Frollo, and Scar gripped in each tentacle, and was dunking them up and down like suspected witches in a 17th century dunking stool. They coughed for breath. Jafar was helpless, his magic staff was deep underwater.

Tinker Bell flew like a streak of lightning into Ursula's face, and poked both of her eyes with her tiny fingers. The sea witch roared in pain, dropping the three men and the lion back in the water.

Peter Pan had located the fourth dancing girl, Tahira, in the water. With the help of Jamila, they pulled her up and out. She was unconscious and unable to think of a 'happy thought' that would cause her to fly. The other three young women were dropping lower, in worry.

"Don't give up ladies!" Peter encouraged. "Come with me, and you'll never see Jafar ever _again_!"

That was enough to send all three ladies soaring to the ceiling again, with Jamila carrying the unconscious Tahira on piggyback.

"Don't you want to fight Hook?" Tinker Bell said to Peter. They looked down to see Ursula continuing her game of dunking the four male Villains up and down.

"I think he has a bigger challenge than me at the moment!" Peter replied. Tink giggled.

"Let's go! To the Toontown hospital! This lady needs help right now!" Peter called back to Tinker Bell and the three conscious girls, one of them carrying her fallen friend on her back. They flew as a group to the Toontown hospital, where the young woman was cared for and revived.

...

The news of the rescue spread to the Disney Princesses and Princes, who gathered around Tahira's bedside.

When the young woman woke up, she was confused to see this group of fine-looking royal people surrounding her, some holding flowers. She found her three friends in the crowd, and recognized one of the Princesses- the one she'd seen in parades while growing up in her native Agrabah.

"Your Majesty! Princess Jasmine! It's you! And...Aladdin?" she shrieked with joy.

"Tahira!" Aladdin rushed forward and embraced his cousin. Tahira and Aladdin had grown up together, in the same clan of poor street children. They had not seen each other for ten years.

"You're the prince of Agrabah now? Her husband? I can't believe it!"

"Anything can happen to those who dream big," said Aladdin, smiling at his beloved wife.

"You haven't changed much," Tahira said, accepting a bouquet of flowers from her long-lost cousin. "Do you still have that baby monkey you found and adopted?"

"Abu? I sure do! Do you wanna see him? He's getting pretty spoiled, though, royal monkey and all," Aladdin replied. Tahira and her three friends laughed.

"Now that we are free from Jafar, what do we do now?" Jamila asked wonderingly.

"We need jobs. We need ways to live on our own now, but we don't want to end up on the streets of Agrabah again. That was how Jafar lured us to him and made us his slaves," Amira added.

"Don't worry. Just come to our palace for awhile. It has been magically protected by our friend Genie for a few years now," said Aladdin. "Jafar is personally barred from coming within a hundred kilometers from it. If he comes even _near_ our capital city, he will be caught in a swirling vortex, shrunk down, and shoved into a lamp again. It's Genie's trap."

"You have a Genie?" Tahira asked in wonder.

"A bona-fide blue _former_ genie, at your service!" Genie himself suddenly popped into the room, and stood beside Aladdin. He also happened to have a parrot perched on his shoulder.

"That's Jafar's parrot!" Amira, Zahra, and Jamila exclaimed, glaring and pointing at Iago.

"Hey, it's okay, ladies, he's no longer loyal to him! Iago here is probably the most noted turncoat in Disney history. But that's in a good way! Heel-face turn of the century!" Aladdin explained.

"That's heel-_beak_ turn, ya mean! I'm also a useful spy parrot! If ya need a spy, Iago's your bird!" the parrot added.

"And he's modest, too!" Jasmine said, laughing. "Do come stay at our palace, As long as you wish. And if you need jobs, there are plenty of openings in our household. Do...any of you like...children?" Jasmine asked.

"I love children!" said Jamira. "Someday I hope to meet a good man and have children of my own," she said wistfully.

"I will be looking for a royal nanny or caregiver soon," Jasmine explained shyly.

"But Jasmine, we don't have..._what? _You..._what_?" Aladdin stammered. Jasmine's face glowed as she put her hand on her belly.

"Woo-hoo!" Genie whooped loudly. "Congratulations! I knew it! I _knew_ it! I'm going to be an uncle!" With a flourish, he conjured up some floating champagne bottles, the corks popping and champaigne flowing into a dozen floating glasses while the crowd cheered.

...

_A.N. Long time since I updated this, I know! Lost my muse for this story for awhile, but going on vacation, and especially visiting WDW last week helped a little. Next chapter will be back to the trial of Gaston in Wonderland. I will get it up soon!_


End file.
